Digimon Frontier
by honeybear8342
Summary: Winddin, the element of water. Reiriu, the element of life. Hynette, the element of love. Kiemin, the element of earth. Apart from Takuya, Zoe, JP, Tommy, Kouji, Kouichi, these four girls were also chosen. Join them as they battle against all evil, in order to save the digital world. Takuya/OC, Kouji/OC, Kouichi/OC and JP/OC! Please R&R! Rated T to play safe.
1. Chapter 1: To the Digimon World!

**Chapter 1: To the Digimon World!**

**So HI GUYS! Basically this is another plot bunny that has been disturbing me for days. So...enjoy! :D**

**Image taken from us . 123rf . **

* * *

My cell phone vibrated in my pocket. I took it out, and looked at the text message. "Would you like to start, or not?" I read.

"Rubbish..." I muttered. A spam message again. I was preparing to delete it, when my friend Reiriu said, "Would you like to start, or not? What kind of crazy person will send this message, right, Winddin? Winddin?"

I stared at her for like 10 full seconds. "Don't tell me you just got the same sms as me. This is creeping me out." It was Reiriu's turn to stare. "What?!"

"Should we reply yes? We wouldn't die. This might just be somebody's joke or something."

I nodded, and clicked yes.

"Zhang Winddin/ Wong Reiriu. The game to decide your future has started." "What the hell? Why is there a voice coming out of my phone?" Both of us yelled.

"Your destiny is calling. Take the 5:45 MRT from Botanic Garden station to Orchard Station."

Reiriu and I live in Singapore. We are two perfectly normal high school girls, and now we just received this creepy sms telling us to take a MRT. I looked at Reiriu, and we nodded. With our school bags, we started running to a bus stop.

It was really destiny, a bus arrived at the same time as us. Immediately, we jumped on.

5.43...We got off the bus, and sprinted to Botanic Garden MRT Station.

"Sorry! Excuse me!" I muttered, jostling people as I slammed my bus card onto the machine. Suddenly, my phone vibrated again.

"Please take the elevator, and go to the lowest level." "Winddin! Come on!" Reiriu yelled, pulling me along with her. We managed to board the elevator, and there was no one inside.

"Wait, we are at level 1! This is already the lowest level!" I said to her.

"Who cares? This is adventure!" Reiriu replied, shutting the lift doors.

"WAIT! WE ALSO NEED TO BOARD THE LIFT!" Someone yelled, and I immediately pressed the open button. Two girls sprinted in, panting. The lift doors closed again. I looked at the two girls, they had bowed their heads. They looked strangely like...

"Hynette! Kiemin!" Reiriu and I yelled. They were our classmates, did they receive the message too?

"Guys, did you all receive the message?" Hynette asked. I nodded, showing her my phone.

"Urghhh...guys? This lift is kind of odd. We are going down even though we are already on level 1." Kiemin said, pointing outside. I slowly nodded, excitement building up. This is going to be awesome...

"How far are we going?!" Reiriu yelled. Just then, as if answering her, the lift doors opened, revealing hundred of kids and a dozen trains. Omg, don't tell me all those kids are called here.

"It's up to you now. Which one will you choose?" The voice asked.

"Shut up voice. Don't pressure me." I muttered, looking around.

"Guys, want to take this one?" Kiemin asked, pointing to the train nearest to the lift. Just then, a goggle-head boy sprinted to that train, and jumped on. We stared at him, and nodded, and boarded that train. Hynette, Reiriu and I manage to get on, but as Kiemin started to get on, the train started moving.

"Arghhhhh! Guys! Jump! Jump!" I yelled.

"No! You all go first! I'll board that one, it hasn't move yet!" Kiemin said, running to the other train. I watched her running, as our train speed up.

"Shit, guys, we are so screwed..." Hynette said.

Reiriu just shook her head, and went into the train.

"I'm Zoe; it's nice to meet you." I heard a female voice. I burst into the train carriage, startling four person. One was a blondie, one was a goggle-head guy, one was a bit fat, and the other was a small boy. "Hi guys!" I yelled.

The goggle-head guy broke the silence. "So...um...I'm Takuya. Nice to meet you, all of you came here because of the message?" The three of us nodded.

Just then, the small boy sniffed. "Two kids... bullies... and they pushed me on the train and shut the door. I don't want to come! Why are kids always picking on me?" I looked at him, and looked at Hynette. I'm not good with kids, so don't count on me.

"Don't worry, you're safe with us." Hynette said, walking over to sit with the boy. The three of us then did a self introduction, so did the four people on the train. I learned that the other's names were Zoe, JP and Tommy.

Just then, the lights went black. I saw my reflection on the glass, and saw a watery figure. I looked at Reiriu and Hynette, they were also surrounded by a figure. My phone vibrated, and I look at it. It suddenly changed shape, and changed into a blue colour device.

"My phone!" I yelled. My parents are so going to kill me...

"Welcome to the Digital World, Winddin. This is your D-Tector." The voice said. I just stared at the device, for like one full minute, before I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Um...did your phone...oh..." Takuya asked, and I saw that his phone had turned into a red colour device. Hynette and Reiriu walked to me, their device was the colour pink and yellow. Cool...

Just then, some marshmallow things flew to the window. JP started saying how tasty they were, when one of them puts its face on the window, making Zoe scream. I rolled my eyes, seriously, Zoe is just too girly.

We stepped out of the train, and the train spoke up, almost causing me to have a heart attack. Tommy started crying, and the train said, "Sorry you feel bad kiddo, but I can't stick around. If you wanna go home you'll have to find a Spirit or something." How comforting...

I walked around the place. Just then, I heard Takuya scream Tommy's name, and turned around. Tommy was clinging to the tracks, and Takuya was trying to rescue him. "Hynette! Reiriu!" I beckoned for them to go and help Takuya.

Before we could even move a step, a green light came out of now where, and two babies came running at me. The first baby was blaming the second baby, and both of them landed on Takuya.

Just then, I heard a growl. A big black dog came running at us. "Cerberumon. Special attack, Emerald Blaze." My device said.

"What the hell?!" Hynette yelled. "What in the world are we supposed to do?!" Reiriu asked. "Am I supposed to know?" I replied sarcastically.

"I can sense the Spirit's presence all over this town. I must destroy it!" Blacky (Cerberumon) said.

Takuya made the stupid mistake of saying that the spirit was his, and I felt like slapping him. Blacky growled, and began charging at Takuya. He ran to Tommy, and the tracks broke.

"Takuya!" I screamed. Luckily, Takuya had caught the end of the tracks, and did not die.

"Oi! Stupid dog! Come at me!" I yelled, trying to divert his (or its?) attention away from Takuya. I picked up a rock and threw it at Blacky. He growled, and began charging at me. Oh shit...

"Winddin!" Hynette yelled. She and Reiriu started throwing rocks at Blacky. "Chill, guys, I got this." In reality, I don't. "Emerald Blaze!" The green fire surrounded me, and I gasped. Just then, a beam of light struck where I stood, and a figure came out.

"The spirit of water..." Blacky murmured. Suddenly, I felt a connection with it. I slowly walked towards it, and in that split second, I felt a rush of power.

"Execute; Spirit Evolution!" I scanned the data, and felt myself changing.

"Zikramon." I finished, just in time to hear someone yelling, " Agunimon!"

I studied myself by looking at my reflection on the glassy floor. My half-dress, half-pants was light and watery blue. I moved my hand, and mist came out of it. Wow. I was hearing blue boots, and I seriously feel like a ballerina.

"What is this? Two humans turning into two digimons?!" Blacky yelled. I looked and saw a fire digimon taking the place where Takuya had been before. "Wicked..." I murmur.

"You two are not going to defeat me! Beware! Emerald Blaze!"


	2. Chapter 2: Element of Water, Fire, Light

**Chapter 2: Element of Water, Fire, Light, Earth**

**Thanks to Guest, Emerald, Girl-of-the-wind and shadowduskmon for following/reviewing! And now, on with the story! :D**

* * *

"_You two are not going to defeat me! Beware! Emerald Blaze!"_

I ducked, just as I saw Agunimon move Tommy to somewhere safe. Oops, I remember something, my school bag is still with me. With that, I swung my bag at Blacky, and heard a satisfactory 'Clang'. He's going to have a headache afterwards, as there are like 10+ books in my bag.

"Rarrr!" Black roared in frustration, and I retrieved my bag, throwing it at Hynette, who caught it.

"Mist Belt." I muttered, and my weapon appeared. It is basically a belt made up of water particles, and I feel swag. I sharply whipped my belt at Blacky, who ducked. "Water drop!" I yelled, and a gush of water attacked Blacky.

"Portals of Darkness!" Blacky countered. I gasped as the ground was covered in holes. I summoned a cloud of water, and I "flew" into the sky. Agunimon was not that lucky, he fell into one.

"Now we'll see how you fare on my turf – Darkness!" With that, Blacky jumped into the portal, and it closed!

"Not so fast, Blacky." I murmured, and before the hole closed, I slide in.

What can I say? I hate the dark. Totally hate it, man. "Zikramon, what are we supposed to do now?" Agunimon asked.

"Please, Takuya, call me Winddin. I feel weird to be called Zikramon or something." I rolled my eyes, but tensed up as something slashed at Agunimon.

"HA, go and die!" I yelled and before Blacky can disappear, I caught him with my belt.

"Droplets cage!" I said, and Blacky was trapped in a cage of water. "No one escapes the Darkness! Emerald Blaze!" Agunimon ended up punching him in the face. "How bout I defeat you without escaping. Pyro Tornado!"

And the whole place caught fire.

Agunimon caught me, and brought me up. I heard Woos and Ahs from the others. "Now to take the Fractal Code." With that, Agunimon swiped the data from Blacky, and his "Egg?" flew away.

We both landed on the floor, and changed back. Wow, did I just do all that? I can't believe it! I caught my breath, and stood up. Takuya was Takuya again. Ok, that sounded weired. Nevermind...

"Wow that's tiring. But wha... what happened? How'd I know how to do all that stuff?" Takuya asked.

I shrugged and helped him up. "Both of you are digidestined." The voice said.

"I'm are WHAT?!" We yelled at the same time.

"Digidestined. Chosen for great things. But don't be frightened; the one who chose you, was you."

"Thanks, that was so comforting." I muttered.

"Winddin!" Reiriu yelled, pulling me into a death hug. Hynette beamed, and I hugged her.

"What about my bag?" I asked, looking at Hynette.

She gave me a mischievous smile. Not good. "Um...just now...trailmon just suddenly came back, and offered to keep our bags...so we gave it to him?"

I rolled my eyes, and shook my head. I knew that. I so knew it. "Come on! Turn me into a digimon again! Come on!" I turned around, and saw Takuya randomly pressing buttons on his D-Tector. "Omg, Takuya, what the hell are you doing?"

"Fractal code rendered." The voice said.

"Oh boy, I think I broke it!" Takuya yelled, and I almost wanted to slap him.

"Idiot!" I murmured, and just then, some random code thing appeared, and seemed to change the whole place into something more beautiful.

"Ha, see, I didn't spoil it!" Takuya retorted.

"You could have!" I debated back. And with that, we both glared at each other.

"Guys, chill! Come on, you two just fought together!" Hynette yelled in exasperation, walking between the two of us.

"Fine, cause you're a girl, I give up. Lets move on."

"Excuse me, I'm a girl?! I saved your freaking life just now, and this is a thank you?!"

"Well, if I had not catch you, you would have died too! I saved yours too!"

Takuya and I continued bickering as we walked on, leading the way. I vaguely spotted Hynette shaking her head, looking at us. "Forget it..." Reiriu murmured.

"Guys, can you SHUT UP?!" Reiriu yelled. We stopped immediately. "Bokomon is telling a story." Reiriu continued as though nothing had happened.

Bokomon cleared his throat, and continued, "So as I was saying, evil Cherubimon's power made many Digimon go wild and our world started to die. The only way to bring back everything that was lost is with the fractal code."

"Ok, guys, I get it." I gave a thumbs up.

We keep walking, not noticing anything.

**(A/N: So this is the part where JP and Tommy goes off by themselves, but as it is told from Winddin's POV, she didn't notice, so I'm not going to talk about it. Enjoy! Now to third person's pov, and to Kiemin and Kouji!)**

The train stopped, Kiemin and Kouji walked out.

"Kouji Minamoto/Teo Kiemin. Commence your search."The voice said, creeping Kiemin out.

"How do you know my name? Hmm?" Kouji threatened.

"Find the spirit, and you will find the answers to all your questions." The voice replied. Kiemin was watching the conversation with interest.

"Not good enough. I'm not some lapdog you can just order around, y'know...What is this spirit, anyway? I mean, how do I know where to look for it? ...Oh!"

Kiemin smirked

A spinning globe came out of Kouji and Kiemin's D-Tector, and Kiemin gasped. Is this a map or something?

"What's this? Huh? This gets weirder by the minute!" Kouji exclaimed, and Kiemin did a double take.

"You can actually speak!"

Kouji glared at Kiemin. "Of course I can, what do you think I am, a mute?"

"It's just that...hmm...let me count...on the train, you spoke 4 words only: My name is Kouji. But nevermind, wait till you meet Winddin, either you get influenced by her to talk, or die hearing her talk. Don't blame me."

Kouji gave an amused smile. "Come on, lets get going." Kiemin nodded.

**(A/N: If you are wondering, Kiemin and Reiriu are the most mature ones in the group. Reiriu is two years older than all of them, so she is the most mature one. Hynette is like, sometimes childish, sometimes serious. Winddin still behaves like a six-year-old. )**

* * *

**Winddin's POV:**

"Where's Tommy?" Takuya suddenly asked, as a group of Pagumons ran past.

I looked around. Shit, they are not with us. "Guys, seen them?" I asked Hynette and Reiriu. They both shook their heads.

"Hey, the fluffy white floating digimons! Have you seen any people like us?" Reiriu yelled.

"We saw two being chased into the forest by Pagumon! Over there!" They replied

Neemon gave us a face. I gulped. JP, why are you so stupid, and cause so much trouble?!

* * *

**Third person's POV:**

"Huh. This is getting old." Kouji murmured.

"Like I haven't noticed." Kiemin rolled her eyes. It was then that she noticed a hole.

"Huh? It's probably safer to stay away from creepy holes in the wall. Oh. But I didn't come all this way to play it safe. This better not be someone's idea of a joke." Kouji murmured to himself, again.

"Seriously, are you ok? Like, do you need to go to a mental hospital? You are like, talking to yourself, and the longest conversation we ever had lasted only a minute!" Kiemin said.

Kouji choose to ignore what she had said. "Are you coming, or not?"

"Der, if not what, fly in?"

* * *

**Winddin's POV:**

"Tommy! Idiots! Where the hell are you guys?! Guuys!" I yelled. Omg, this is seriously useless. I head back to Reiriu and Hynette, both have just chosen to sit down on the ground, watching Zoe and Takuya shout.

"Guys, can't you be more active and find them?" Takuya walked over and said. " I guess I'm just gonna have to keep my eye on Tommy in the future."

I laughed loudly, as in loud until all the birds flew away. "Oh my god, you look so cute when you act mature!"

"Hey! What do you mean, act? I'm in Sec 2!"

(A/N: In this story, I make Takuya and Zoe Sec 2, cause I want them to be older. : ) )

"Really? You're in the same grade as I am? I feel so honored." I said sarcastically.

"Wait a minute! What's that supposed to mean?" Takuya asked, he looked so innocent. Reiriu, Hynette and Zoe were watching our conversation with great interest.

"When's your birthday?" I asked.

"In August!" I fell down from the log I'm sitting on.

"How is that possible?! I'm born in August too!"

"Ha, see, I'm just more mature than you."

"Hahaha... So? I bet I'm more mature than you, just because we have the same birthday month, it doesn't mean anything."

"Whatever." Takuya mumbled.

I walked further, and spot something on the ground. Tommy's D-Tector! "Guys! Come here!" I yelled, so excited that I was jumping on the spot. "Look what I found!"

Just then, I slipped, and fell down a large hole. "Arghhhhhh!" I screamed, grabbing Takuya, who was nearest to me. "Arghhhhh!"

"Winddin!" Hynette yelled. Reiriu looked at Hynette, and they both jumped in after them. Zoe looked at them, and followed.

Thump. I fell on top of Takuya. "Oh my god! I'm alive! I'm freaking alive!" I yelled, hugging Takuya. (We were still on the ground, so it was kind of hard to hug him, but I managed.)

Thump. Thump. Thump. I turned my head, to be Hynette, Reiriu and Zoe beside us. "Winddin, do you realise what you are doing? You are laying on top of a boy!" Reiriu exclaimed.

I blushed, and jumped up. "Why didn't you tell me, Takuya?! Wah! Ah! Get away from me!" I started smacking him.

"What? Girl, you're the one who grabbed me in the first place!" Takuya retorted.

"Woo, Winddin... Come, I clap for you." Hynette winked. I blushed a deep red.

"My name is not girl, it's Winddin. And keep your hands to yourself in the future, you little boy!"

"Uh...so, are all mature girls this crazy?" Takuya asked around.

"That is so like a child! Sitting here yapping away when we should be looking for Tommy!"

"Fine, let's go!"

"I know that!"

"Then just don't listen!"

"Your voice is just too irritating!"

"Typical love scenario. Girl and boy quarrels, but likes each other." Reiriu whispered to Hynette, who burst out into hysterical laughter.

Suddenly, I heard screams. Girly screams. Must be JP, no one else can scream like that. "Come on guys, it must be them! Lets go!" Takuya ordered.

"Goggle-head, I know that!"

"Well, I thought you didn't!"

"Guys, shut up!" Reiriu yelled. "Lets just go."

We came into the room, just as we saw a boy slide down a pipe. Freaking hell, how did he do that?

"Winddin! Hynette! Reiriu! It IS you guys!" Someone yelled from a trapdoor high above.

"Kiemin!" I waved back. Omg, at last, we are reunited!

"How the hell am I supposed to come down? Kouji just slide down that freaking pipe..." Just then, Kouji broke the pipe and went into a fighting stance. "...and break it. Wow." So the guy's called Kouji.

"Wait, guys, GUYS, we have to get Kiemin down." I yelled at Reiriu and Hynette.

"Got it." Reiriu gave me a thumbs up. "How?"

"Umm...Kiemin, do you think you can slide down?"

"I...um...I don't think I can...I mean...I'm not a material artist or anything. Yep..." Kiemin replied.

Meanwhile, Kouji was beating up all the bunny-like creatures, and they crashed into the walls. It must be quite hilarious. Imagine a boy beating up monsters, and four person cheering for him. After that, there are four girls yelling at each other, trying to help each other, and completely ignoring everything around them.

"Not yet, human! Don't smile yet..." A bunny said.

Just then, he (it?) digivoled to Raremon.

"Raremon. A sewer Digimon. If the smell of its rotting flesh doesn't knock you out, its Acid Sludge attack will." My D-Tector said.

"Gee thanks phone, but if you didn't notice, I can digivolve too."

"Guys, help Kiemin, I'll fight that disgusting thing." Hynette nodded. "Good luck!"

I randomly started pressing buttons on my D-Tector. "Come on! Why is it not working?! "Takuya! How in the world do you digivolve?" He gave a baffled look, which means I-don't-know.

Just then, Tommy and Kouji ducked a wave of attack. Tommy was crying by now, clinging on to Kouji. Can't blame him, if it's my brother in this situation, he'll probably be wetting his pants by now.

"It is time." The voice randomly spoke. Arghhh, can the voice stop being so creepy?

"Execute! Spirit Evolution!" I scanned the data, and turned into Zikramon.

"Water Drop!" I yelled, and a rush of water attacked Raremon. Seriously, that guy need to shower. Agunimon came too, and blocked Raremon's attack.

Suddenly, some data surrounded me, and I changed back again. I really want to curse someone, who do I have to change back now?

"What's going on? I turned back into me!" Takuya asked. "Idiot, I know that!"

Suddenly, Raremon spit at us. Takuya pushed us out of the way, but Kouji ended up falling into the hole. Idiot, Takuya, you're seriously an idiot.

Just then, a burst of light appeared, and a wave of green plants appeared too. This is weird. I looked up. A glowing green light was surrounding Kiemin. I looked down. The pit Kouji had fallen into was glowing with light. Wow.

"Execute! Spirit Evolution!" Both of them yelled at the same time.

"Lobomon!" "Mikubutsumon!"

Mikubutsumon (Kiemin) made green plants come out of the ground, and she slide down. "Finally, I got down!" She grinned cheekily at me.

"Seriously, Kiemin, you become a digimon, and this is the first thing you say?"

JP, Zoe and Takuya were wooing at the background, Hynette and Reiriu were hugging Kiemin.

"Man, did I look that cool?" Takuya asked dreamily.

"No you didn't." I replied. He glared at me, and I looked innocently back.

"That's the legendary warrior of light, Lobomon! And that is the warrior of Earth, Mikubutsumon!" Bokomon murmured, awed.

Just then, Raremon decide to break the sweet moment by spitting on the two digimons. "Acid Sludge!"

"Lobo Kendo!" Lobomon attacked.

"Kubutsu Kendo!" Mikubutsumon yelled, and green shoots start to tie up Raremon.

"Misutbushi Spinkle!" Green leaves started falling, and the place was filled with a minty scent, no longer smelling like dead fish. Raremon struggled, as the smell was making him weaker.

"Yeauh! Now, you talking trash heap! Uh! Prepare to be recycled! Fractal code...digitize!" Lobomon scanned the code, and Raremon disappeared. Mikubutsumon and Lobomon became human again.

I went up and gave Kiemin a hug. "OMG! I thought you were dead!"

"Haha, if I were, I'll probably be haunting you by now." Kiemin joked. Hynette looked like she was going to cry, and Reiriu went up to give Kiemin a bone-crushing hug.

"You OK? Let me help you up!" Takuya asked Kouji.

"Don't touch me." Kouji replied coldly.

"Uh...wha?"

"I don't need your help. Or anyone else's. ...But I guess I should thank you for saving me. I always repay my debts."

"I didn't do it so you'd owe me, you know."

"My name's Kouji Minamoto. And you are...? ...So, are you gonna tell me? I can't repay you if I don't know your name."

"I'm Takuya Kanbara."

"Takuya, huh? See ya."

I watched their exchange, Kouji seemed pretty cold and distant. No wonder he's the lone wolf. "Hi, Kouji, would you like to join us? I mean, it's ok if you don't want, but I feel it would be better that way. I mean, we all came here with the same goals, right? So we should just be one awesome team, and stick together. Like, it wouldn't hurt to join us. I mean, it would be better, right? Friends can give emotional support!" I rambled.

Kouji studied me, and I looked right back. "You must be Winddin."

"How do you-"

"Kiemin told me all about you. She said you either influence me to talk, or I die hearing you talk." He joked, and I gave Kiemin a pointed glare.

"Well, if that's all, I think I'll go." Kouji said, as though nothing happened.

"What?!" Kiemin said.

"I don't think I'll fit in anyway, so I'll take my leave."

"I'm coming with you, then." Kiemin replied firmly.

"No, you should stay with your friends."

"No. And that is my decision, mute."

"Fine." Kouji shrugged his shoulders. "Lets go."

"Wait, Kiemin, we should stick as one team." Kouji looked at me, as though expecting me to ask Kiemin not to go with him. "So if you're going, I'm going too."

"What?" Takuya looked taken aback. "You're going? Wha?"

"Awww... miss me?" I smirked at him. Takuya fought down a blush.

"Of course not. Just, just..." He struggle to think of something, but failed.

"No, Winddin, you stay with the group, I go with Kouji. Only me. That is final. I don't care." Kiemin stated, and started walking out, dragging Kouji.

"Good luck!" I called after her. I get it, I probably shouldn't stick with them. Kouji is not comfortable with us yet.

"Guys, lets get going." Hynette yelled.

I nodded, and absentmindedly walked forward, conveniently bumping into Takuya. "Ug? Oh..." He turned red again.

"Hey, what's the problem? It's like you are suddenly so awkward." I pouted at him. "Hehe, nothing." He stuck his tongue out. Good, this is the Takuya I know.

"Come on, lets go!"

* * *

**Third person's POV:**

Kiemin and Kouji walked forward.

"Why did you follow me?" Kouji questioned, looking at her sternly. "I mean, your friends are all there, not here."

"So? I just feel you need a friend. Got a problem with that?" Kiemin replied.

"No." Kouji said, smirking. "I just turned into a digimon. How interesting things are getting at."

"I know right." Kiemin replied, smiling.


	3. Chapter 3: Fire against Ice and Love

**Chapter 3: Fire against Ice and Love**

**Chapter 3! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Winddin's POV:**

"If you really want to go home, all you have to do is hop on here." Neemon said, pointing at the train.

"Wow...just like that?" I asked, not believing in what he was saying.

But just then, Bookmon pulls Neemon away, leaving me to gaze at the train. For one moment, I thought of going back, back to my school, to my friends and my family. Don't get me wrong, Kiemin, Reiriu, Hynette and me are all friends. But in school, the four of us were in different cliques. Hynette and Kiemin were in one clique, while Reiriu and me were in 2 different cliques.

I quickly pushed that thought aside. Firstly, I'm sure Reiriu, Hynette and Kiemin will not go back. I've already gotten my spirit, so of course I can't go back! I have to save this world, I promise. I looked over at JP and Tommy. Tommy deserve to go back, he's so small, he deserve a happier life. Wow, I just realized I'm so deep.

JP motioned for Tommy to come, but he didn't move.

"Aren't you going with him?" Zoe asked, surprised.

Tommy slowly shook his head. "I've decided I want to stay here with you."

"No Tommy. You go back. Now. It's dangerous here." Reiriu commanded in her stern voice. "Yes. Go." I added.

I shoved Tommy towards JP, and waved. "Bye guys, hope to see you all again." I whispered.

Takuya turned to me. "How bout you, huh?"

"Why? Miss me?" I retorted. "Btw, I have a name."

"I won't be responsible for your safety, you know? Winddin..."

"Chill, Romeo, I'll be fine. Besides, Goggle-head, you should worry about yourself too." I winked.

Reiriu made a gagging sound, and I glared at her.

"So guys, lets move on!" I motioned for everyone to continue.

"Hi! Without us?" Suddenly, JP said. Wait, JP? I turned around, to see them walking towards us.

"Why the hell did you guys come back?" Hynette yelled.

"To be honest, I have no idea." JP replied.

"Well I'm not gonna be responsible for your safety, you know." I replied smartly, winking at Takuya.

Everything started laughing, and Takuya looked at me. "Wait a minute, are you mocking me? You are aren't you?! Man, you try to be nice to a girl." He stomped his foot in frustration, causing everyone to laugh harder.

"Guys come on! Lets move on!" Takuya yelled, red in the face. I laughed, and hopped on.

I found myself in between Hynette and Reiriu. Oh oh, not a good sign...

"So Winddin, is Takuya hard or soft?" Reiriu started to say, and I feel like punching her.

"Um...soft?" I replied, not sure where this is leading. (Last time, when we were on a bus together, Reiriu had told me about how soft and hard boys are. And we had fun deciphering which kind of boys were hard or soft.)

"Haha! Awww...I knew it! Come on, Hynette, lets bet! I bet 2 weeks later!"

"I bet a week later!" Hynette replied, hi-5ing Reiriu.

I rolled my eyes. I turned around, to see Takuya having a conversation with the 2 digimons. "Awww...Winddin, looking at him?" Hynette whispered, and I blushed.

"Guys, let me state everything clearly. Firstly, we are not dating or anything. I'm not attracted to him in any way. To me, he's just an idiot who wears goggles. So please do not ship the both of us in future. Secondly, why would we be dating? I promise my mom to only date in University, and I'm only Sec 2 now, so no chance in dating. So I may talk back to him sometimes, but that is out of pure friendship only. So guys, please chill and stop 'Aww'ing." I rambled.

"Wow, chill Winddin, we are not debating here." Reiriu said, and patted me on the shoulder.

Suddenly, my D-Tector beeped. "Attention, go to the Forest Terminal immediately." It said. I blinked at it, where the hell is the Forest Terminal?

Bookmon said something about following the tracks, and I nodded. This is going to be fun. I walked on, and heard Takuya talking to JP. Despite myself, I started eavesdropping.

"What made you change your mind about going home?" Takuya asked, leaning on his hands.

"Hm? Well I didn't have much going on back there anyway and I thought it might be fun to hang out with you guys and get to know you guys a little better." JP replied, acting as though he don't care. But I knew that he likes Zoe, I'm like 100% sure.

"Ha, get to know Zoe you mean!" Takuya replied, voicing out the exact thing I was thinking.

"So?! I bet you stayed for Winddin too!" JP made a smart remark, and I froze. Wait, what?

"Hey what are you talking about?" Takuya yelled. I risked a look, to see that he was blushing. I gulped, and quickened my pace, walking in front and not looking at anyone.

* * *

The tracks were gone. It was nighttime, and I think we have been walking for a day. Wow.

"So what now?" Zoe asked.

"Check it out guys, that trail leads to the bottom." JP said, pointing to the front. I looked at Reiriu and Hynette. Somehow, I have this unsettling feeling that something bad is about to happen.

"Looks like a village down there, maybe they can help us." Takuya said, already running down the tracks. "Wo, Takuya, chill!" I murmured, catching up with him. I looked at my surroundings. How do I have an unsettling feeling?

We reached the bottom, but I don't see anyone. Creepy. Zoe suddenly spotted some inscriptions on the walls, and everyone went to get a closer look. I stayed where I was, surveying my surroundings. I looked at the group, Bookmon was telling a story or something.

Suddenly, I saw something move, and a group of candles fly out. "Arghhhh!" I screamed, running to the group. I knew it, I so knew it. We ARE in deep trouble. I yelled a piercing scream again. My friends always told me my screams were horrible, that I could scare anyone off with my scream. And so I screamed, not caring about anything else.

"Winddin! Calm down! Winddin!" Takuya yelled, shaking me. I took a deep breath, and stopped screaming. The candles had all covered their heads, wow, my screaming seem to work!

"Wow, Winddin, never knew you could scream so well." Takuya murmured, and I glared at him.

"Why have you humans come to our village? You are not welcome here." A very ugly candle spoke, and I glared at him with such a furiousity that he almost cowered.

"Firstly, candle, it IS very impolite to sneak up on people. How would you feel if I suddenly sneak up on you, huh? Idiot! And secondly, do we look like bad guys? Come on, we look like freaking good guys! For your information, we're on our way to the Forest Terminal." I yelled, and Takuya raised an eyebrow at me. I ignored him.

"You're melting my heart." The stupid candle replied.

"Well, I'm honored." I retorted.

The whole stupid tribe suddenly said, "Ooh, that's a no-no!"

I glared at all of them. "Would any of you like me to scream again? If not, shut up!"

Bokomon went to the front, and started saying some things to the ugly candle. "Wait! Stop, let me explain! These humans have come to help us save the Digital World, not steal some artifact. This may be hard to believe, but somehow this boy was infused with the spirit of one of the twelve Legendary Warriors, Agunimon. And this girl fused with Zikramon."

For some reason, the candle suddenly dropped his ugly attitude, and said, "Please forgive our rude behavior, my dear young friends. We are the Candlemon Tribe, it is our sacred duty to protect the ancient artifact. So which one of you inherited the Spirit of the Legendary Warrior?"

"Me and him." I replied curtly, not trusting his silky voice.

"Ah well you certainly have a brave face, young man. And for this girl, a sharp tongue. On behalf of all the Candlemon Tribe, I bid you all welcome. Please, be our guests."

"Something doesn't seem quite right." Takuya murmured. "I know right." I replied. "We should think of a way to escape." Takuya nodded.

We arrived in front of a huge fire, and the candles were all singing and dancing. I glared at all of them. They were throwing clovers into the fire, and green smoke was coming out. I shook my head and cleared it. Why am I suddenly sleepy?

"Night..." I heard Tommy mutter. Reiriu and Hynette were already fast asleep. I tried to stand up, but found myself too sleepy to do that. What the hell is wrong with me? Wait, is it the clover? Wait, they are tricking us!

"Ar..." Takuya groaned, trying to stand and sleep at the same time. I looked at them, they have to wake up!

"Takuya! Wake up! WAKE UP!" I yelled, but to no avail. "Urghhh...don't blame me for this." I murmured, and slapped him.

"Ouch!" He yelled, and his eyes snapped open. "What was that for?!"

"For saving your life. Come on, we have to wake the others." I walked over to Reiriu and Hynette, but they were both snoring like pigs. I tickled them, no use.

"Arghhhhhhhh!" I started screaming in their ears, and they jumped up. "What the hell?!" Both of them yelled.

"Get your butts into the river! NOW!" I shoved them, and they stumbled in. I stood on the bank, not sure what to do. I may be the element of water, and I have no idea why I was, but I have a phobia of water. I looked over at Takuya, he was running towards me. "Winddin! Go!" He pushed me.

"I can't sw-" I was cut short as water rush into my nostrils and mouth. So this was what it feel like to drown. Stupid, why am I the element of water? Why did I even accept the message in the first place? I gasped and tried to swim, but of course, I can't. I feel myself sinking, and I fervently started bidding everyone goodbye.

Someone suddenly grabbed me, and pulled me up. I gasped, I could breathe again! Man, this is awesome.

"I'm so sorry, Winddin! I didn't know you couldn't swim!" Takuya whispered, pulling me up. His whole face was white, wow.

"It's...it's...o...ok..." I gasped, catching my breathe. I would treasure my life from now on man, I'll never say a words against life now.

Takuya suddenly hugged me, and I chocked again. Shit, why is a boy hugging me now? How am I supposed to respond?

I awkwardly hugged him back, when suddenly a ball of fire advance itself towards us. "Winddin! Take a deep breath!" He commanded, and pushed me under the water. I closed my eyes, and tried to control my breathing. Slowly breath out, slowly...

I felt someone guiding me, and I followed that person, not caring. Just not let me drown... I felt myself losing unconscious.

* * *

"Winddin! It's ok now! Breath! Come on, breath! Come on! Don't you dare die!" Someone yelled, shaking me. I coughed, and slowly managed to breath again. I looked around. I was propped up on a rock, and the others were surrounding me. Takuya was in front, and man, he looked like a ghost.

"Winddin!" Hynette murmured, hugging me. "We thought you were dead!"

"Yep, remind me next time never to go near water again." I replied weakly.

She beamed, and I could tell that she had cried. I blinked. We weren't really that close, so why cry?

"I'll distract them, then on my signal, you guys make a break for it." Takuya, seeing that I was alright, began.

"Some plan." Reiriu murmured, rolling her eyes.

"Hang on a minute, Mr. President, I don't remember electing you leader of this stupid club. Right?" "Yeah, that's right. We're all in this together so any decisions we make we make as a team, okay?" JP and Zoe said. Hynette nodded.

"That's not an option! If I spirit evolve to Agunimon I can stomp out the Candlemon." Takuya argued back.

"Idiot..." I murmured. "Fire against fire, I don't think that will work very well."

"No Winddin! You are not fighting." Takuya retortted fiercely.

"Awww... But since when did I say I was?" I winked, back to my old self.

"Bu...wha..."

"Chill, Takuya, I am."

"Guys, duck!" Hynette yelled. I took a deep breath, and forced myself to go underwater. Ok, chill, Winddin, don't faint, you're not going to drown, don't faint.

I felt Hynette tugging me. I resurfaced and took a deep breath. Air, I love you. "Thanks for the vote of confidence. Just get Tommy out of here, okay?" I heard Takuya mutter, before he swam away.

"Okay, let's move!" JP mouthed.

"Move my foot! We're just leaving him alone? What the hell?!" I replied, almost yelling.

"Winddin, we can't do anything!" Reiriu persuaded me.

"Since when where you so cowardly, Reiriu? I'm not going, I'm going after him. I don't care if I drown, I'm going." I countered fiercely.

"I see one of them, get him!" I turned around, to see Takuya being chased by the candles.

"Freaking hell, I'm coming, Takuya." Not caring if I'm going to drown, I started dog-paddling to him. Before I had even moved a few cm, the water level was higher than me.

"Shit! Spirit Evolve! Com...come...o...on!" I furiously struggled against the water. I am NOT drowning, I am the element of water, I am NOT going down.

"Facing your worst fear is a courage beyond words. However, you have more in you. Winddin, spirit evolve." The voice suddenly spoke up.

"Execute...Spirit Evolution!" I yelled, resurfacing. "Zikramon."

"I summon the Pyro Tornado!" Agunimon yelled, just as the candles launched their attacks.

Nothing happened. Well, nothing except that the fire on their heads grew bigger. "Stupid, fire against fire, I told you nothing will work!" I yelled at Agunimon. "Water Drop!" I yelled, and a gush of water advanced upon the candles.

"YESH!" I fist-pumped into the air. However, the water just evaporated when it came into contact with the fire.

"What?!" I yelled.

"Yes, Zikramon, our fire had been trained over a thousand years, and it is immune to your waters!" The candles laugh, and I cringed. Can I just slap them?

A burst of fire greet us, and I ducked out of the way. Agunimon wasn't that lucky. He got a full face. "Haish!" I cursed. "Mist belt." I sharply aimed my belt at Agunimon, and tied it around him, pulling him out.

"Not so fast, lady. Ceresin Paralyzer!" The candles yelled.

"Stupid wax!" I yelled, as chunks of wax flew at me. "Go and die, idiots!"

"That stuff hurts! Aaahhhh!" Agunimon yelled. "Water drop!" I screamed, and a burst of water greeted us. But, it just evaporated when it came into contact with the wax. "Stupid." I muttered. Well, even though it has made me unable to move, I can still talk.

"Freeze her mouth!" The elder candle commanded.

"Not a chance." I replied back. And sure enough, no matter how they tried, I still managed to speak.

"I can't, I can't move anything." Agunimon murmured.

"Hang on Takuya, I'm coming!" Tommy yelled, sliding down the ice.

"Tommy! NO!" Hynette screamed, sliding after Tommy.

"Light out...you meanies! I won't be just...a little kid in the way...ever again!" Tommy shouted in outrage, using his hat to spray water on the candles.

"Tommy!" Hynette caught up with him. "What are you...oh!" And with that, Hynette used her hand to scoop up water, spraying at the candles.

"Hynette! What the hell are you doing?! Get the hell out of here!" I shouted, trying to free myself.

"No Winddin. Never. I'm no longer going to be someone who just stand there. I'm going to kill all of you."

"Hynette!" I yelled. "Stop it! You're going to die!"

Hynette looked straight at me. "You were my best friend. Even though we broke up and went to different cliques, you are still my friend. I will never give up on you, never. NEVER."

The ice behind them burst, just as a pinkish light surround the place. Two spirits shoot out, one towards Tommy, one towards Hynette. "It is time." The voice murmured.

"Execute...Spirit Evolution!" Hynette and Tommy yelled. With one swift motion, Hynette scanned the code, and brought it to herself.

I gasped. Wow, she is beautiful. The engraving "Love" was shown on her dress. Her hair had changed to blond, and were wavering around her. She was wearing a short dress, with laces and boots. A pair of wings spread out behind her. On her hand, she carried a wand. "Myliumon." Hynette finished.

"Kumamon!" Tommy yelled. Wow, he's cute.

"Time to teach you bullies a lesson! Crystal Freeze!" Kumamon shouted, freezing one of the candles.

"My turn!" Hynette yelled. "Love Sparkle!" She waved her wand, and sparkles appeared on the other Candlemon.

"Aishoo!" The candle sneezed, and suddenly, a goofy grin appeared on his face. "Hehe, I'm so happy, I could dance all night to the best song ever!" And with that, he scooted off, humming to himself.

I looked at Hynette, gaping. "Yep, I just charmed him." She winked.

Just then, another candle popped up. "Hey there, teddy bear and fairy, you want a playmate? Ha cha! Watch me!" With that, he turned into Wizardmon.

"Wizardmon, this mysterious champion level digimon can make you disappear with his Electro Squall and Magical Game attacks." My D-Tector said. Man, it can still work through all these wax. I bow to it.

"Crystal Freeze!" "Love Sparkle!" Myliumon and Kumamon yelled, summoning their powers.

"Take off, teddy bear. And by the way, fairy, you just can't charm me." With that, he kicked Kumamon. Myliumon was more flexible, and quickly flew away.

"Idiot! Get this stupid wax off me! I'm gonna beat you to a pulp, you watch me!" I yelled, trying to get free. Stupid wax!

"Sure, my lady. How about a little Magical Game? Ta ta!" With that, that idiot disappeared, and I broke free of my wax cage. "About time!" I yelled. "You think you're the only one who can turn invisible? Well, you are wrong!" With that, I vanished, just like Wizardmon.

"My lady, lets just say we are equal. Up here! I know, let's play catch!" With that, Wizardmon starts shooting lighting bolts at Agunimon and Myliumon. Luckily, both of them managed to dodge it with ease.

"Mist Belt." I said, and aimed for the area where Wizardmon seemed to be in.

"Can't catch me, my lady. Maybe you can try harder." He mocked.

"Water Cage!" I yelled, trying to trap him, but he slipped past.

He turned visible again. I looked quizzically at him. Why turn visible? "Not bad, Legendary Warriors, but I've got plenty up my sleeve. Too bad you're going to lose no matter which Wizardmon you choose." He shouted, creating copies of himself and surrounding Agunimon. Now I know why.

"Agunimon, don't you see? All these Wizardmon are me. We all look real because we are, just try to run, you won't get far!" He mocked.

" This is just a game! Only one is real and I'm gonna find him!" Agunimon retorted.

"Zikramon! Physics!" Myliumon suddenly yelled.

"Clever man! Shadows!" I slowly nodded my head.

"Exactly!"

"Oh my god, Wizardmon, learn physics next time, will you? Only an opaque object will cast a shadow, as an opaque object blocks the light, causing the light to bend, casting a shadow." I started reciting from my textbook.

"Winddin! Be more like Zikramon and start attacking him!" Myliumon yelled, and I nodded sheepishly.

"Guys, together and attack him!" I shouted. Before Wizardmon even have a chance to react, I attacked him with my awesome Water Cage.

"Pazinciu Ciaupo!" "Crystal Freeze!" "Pyro Tornado!" With that, Wizardmon's fractual code appeared.

"I never did believe in magic, here's a trick for you. Fractal Code...Digitize!" Agunimon scanned his code, and Wizardmon disappeared, back into Candlemon. Yeah!

I collapsed on the ground, tired. I mean, after you've been attacked by wax, and had to trap a wizard, you would be, wouldn't you?

"Thanks, Zikramon." Agunimon came over.

I looked up, and beamed. "By the way, Agunimon, believe in magic, or you're missing a lot of fun in life!" I winked.

"Thanks, girl." He helped me up.

"No prob, goggle-head!" I retorted, just when we turned back into our human forms.

"I'm afraid I owe you all an apology. The truth is we thought you might possess the Spirits of Legendary Warriors, but we still had to make sure. I'm sorry we didn't trust you." The elder candle apologized. I snorted, like we are going to forgive him, after all this? It's a bit NO.

Suddenly, Takuya's D-Tector beeped. "Fractal Code rendered."

The code flew up, and fixed the tracks. Wow, that is amazing.

"Wizardmon help within him the Fractal Code for the bridge which protected our village from evil digimon. Young Takuya, for many years no one has crossed this canyon, but you have my official permission to use this bridge. Follow the tracks and they will lead you to the Forest Terminal, but it is a perilous journey." The elder continued, and I nodded.

"Uh, maybe we should think about this guys, there's still time to go home." JP suddenly began.

"Hm, hm. You're just jealous because Tommy found his inner digimon and you haven't yet." Zoe tutted.

"Ikr..." I said, siding with Zoe.

"Why would I even care about that? Shorty can have it. It's just that being here is like working." But I know he cares, I mean, of course you will care!

"And we all know how you feel about that!" Takuya finished, making everyone laugh.

"Very funny." JP rolled his eyes.

I heard a train whistle, and looked up. Oh, someone just beat us across the bridge.

"Kiemin and Kouji." Reiriu muttered.


	4. Chapter 4: Kazemon and Minguangmon Kicks

**Chapter 4: ****Kazemon ****and Minguangmon ****Kicks It**

**Many thanks to everyone who followed/reviewed! Now, let the games begin! (Hunger Games) ;)**

* * *

**Third Person's POV:**

"You must go to the Forest Terminal." Kiemin's D-Tector beeped, then said.

Kiemin snorted, and fell off her seat. "What the-" She had been sleeping on the seats, when suddenly her D-Tector had beeped and woke her up. "Shut up voice, I know, I know. Can you just pick another time to talk to me?!" Kiemin rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, and looked at Kouji, who was busy studying his D-Tector.

"Wolf, may I ask what are you looking at? Can you please say something?" Kiemin asked, tired of all the silence.

"The D-Tector just asked us to go to the Forest Terminal." Kouji said blandly, as though it was an everyday thing. Kiemin rolled her eyes. "Idiot."

The train suddenly stopped, and yawned. "Just call me the naptime express." And it snored into Kiemin's face.

"Ill..." Kiemin murmured, wiping the saliva off her face. "Disgusting. Omg, I didn't know trains had saliva too... Blah."

"You better catch a snooze too. This looks like a good as place as any. Who know what tomorrow will bring." With that, Kouji walked to a bench, and laid on it.

"Me leh? You took a bench and I sleep on the floor, is it?" Kiemin yelled, and pushed Kouji off the bench. **(A/N: When Kiemin is angry, her Grammar will be all mixed up.)**

"Ouch! No need to be so harsh, girl." Kouji yelped, sitting up and rubbing his head. "Fine, you sleep on the bench, and I'll take the ground." He gave up, and walked around, trying to find a nice spot.

"Mute, I'm not as bad as you. We can ALL sleep on the bench together. At least I'm not _that_ selfish, unlike somebody." Kiemin gave Kouji a "Der" face.

"Fine, fine. I really don't get you sometimes." Kouji stated, walking to the bench. "Night."

"Night." Kiemin grunted.

Kouji looked at her, then took off his jacket. He laid his jacket on her, before going to dream land himself. Kiemin snored gently, with no idea what had just happened.

* * *

**Winddin's POV:**

Have you ever walked for, like, half a day? Well, I just did, and let me tell you, it is NOT at all nice. If I have Wi-fi right now, my facebook status would be:

Walking in a desert for half a day... How awesome my life is. - Feeling Sarcastic.

"So guys are we there yet?" JP asked for about the hundred time today.

"No and if you ask again, JP, I will personally tape your mouth." I snarled.

"Nice, Winddin, you can lend me some, and I can tape your mouth." Hynette replied.

"Haha, so funny." I laughed in a sarcastic voice.

"Let's see, what's wrong with this picture? Desert looking wasteland, Forest Terminal, I'd say no." Takuya suddenly cut in.

"Goggle-head, I know that without you telling me. Thank you very much." I replied. Caution: Sunburn Winddin= Grumpy Winddin

"Oh I'm tired, let's take a rest." Tommy moaned. "I totally agree, man!" I yelled, hi-fiving Tommy.

"Come on, guys, run, run, run!" Takuya shouted, pushing us.

"My dear, I can run by myself, thank you very much." I pushed him off, and said sarcastically. I suddenly heard a whistle.

"Omg, train!" I yelled. "Train, get your butt here!" My shouts were mingled with Takuya's, who was busy shouting for trailmon to stop. "Hey! Hey! It's a Trailmon! Hey!"

"Uh, finally." Zoe grumbled, and Reiriu nodded fervently. "I HATE walking." She mumbled, making Zoe smirk.

"Hey Trailmon, what's up? Can you take us to the Forest Terminal?" Takuya eargerly asked. Uh-oh, why do I have a feeling that introduction is not that good?

"Oh I overate at my last stop, besides I'm a freight train, no riders, no exceptions." I can tell that trailmon is busy trying to find excuses to stop us from riding. I have to give her a thumbs-up, her lie is so 'awesome'.

Zoe, being the too-eager girl, immediately cling onto trailmon. "Trailmon, I am as light as bubble wrap, I'm diamo!" She yelled, climbing onto the train. I rolled my eyes. Seriously? Zoe don't need to boast, right?

"It's ok, trailmon, just think of us all as cargo." I beamed at her, giving her my million-dollar smile. "Please...?" I pouted, and gave her a puppy-dog face. "Please...?" I blinked my eyes, giving a cute face.

"Seriously, Winddin! That is disgusting!" Reiriu smirked. "Gee thanks, my dear, that helped." I replied sarcastically. "Yep, it helped sooo much..." With that, I clung onto the train, not caring if she allow or not.

"Oh your little fingers are tickling me something awful. It's too much!" With that, she dropped us and just ran away, just like that! I found myself on Takuya, again.

"Ouch! Hmfhhh... Takuya! Get the hell away from me! Why am I always on top of you?!" I yelled, prying myself away and trying to get up.

"How will I know?!" Takuya retorted.

"Awww..." Hynette cooed. "As the element of love, I declare you two the sweetest couple ever!" I glared at her. "Stop glaring, Winddin, your two's ship name should be...um..."

"Takudin." Reiriu finished, winking at me.

"Takudin...perfect!" Hynette announced. "Awesome, we'll call you two that from today onward then!" With that, she forced the two of us together, and skipped happily in front.

"Ewwww..." Both of us yelled at the same time, and jumped away from each other. "Why would I want to be shipped with you?" We said together again. "Stop copying me!" We yelled, together, _again_.

"See, you two are sooo fated..." Reiriu winked, and walked away. I stared at her in disbelief, since when was she so into love?

We continued walking, and I glared at Hynette and Reiriu the whole time. Urghhh...why is it that my life is never peaceful with them?! Suddenly, we reached a fork in the road. Which road to take? I looked to the left, there's a forest, of course left then!

"The track splits here, now which way to go? Left or right? Right or left or up or down, on or off, fast or slow? Time to make a decision. Uh, I made myself sick..." Bokomon asked, making me chuckle.

"This way." I pointed to the left.

"This way." Takuya pointed to the right. I groaned. Is that guy really an idiot? Of course it's left!

"Er, you're wrong!" Takuya began.

"Why? Because you are stupid?" I retorted. "Don't you think the Forest Terminal just might be surrounded by trees?"

"Trailmon said stay on this track and your way curves left! You think you know everything!"

"Well I don't care! I'm going this way!" I narrowed my eyes.

"See you then! And don't come crying!" Takuya waved.

"You, don't come finding us!" I yelled, and walked off, to the left.

"Who do we follow?" Reiriu asked.

"You don't say." Hynette replied. "Winddin ba, since she probably needs more people to protect her, compared to Takuya." Reiriu gave her the ok-sign.

"Winddin." Zoe declared, before JP can ask her. "Ok then..." He mumbled, trailing after him. Tommy, after a swift glance, followed Takuya. The two digimons followed us, and I smirked. Ha, see Takuya, more people follow me!

"I can't believe that Takuya and Tommy went the other way, I mean it's pretty obvious that this is the right way, your decision is always right, Zoe." JP flirted, and I groaned. I hate boys who flirt too much.

"He can be a real jerk sometimes." JP added, I turned around.

"You got that right." Zoe replied, and I glared at them.

"Ok, guys, let me make this clear. Just because we have different opinions, and split up, doesn't mean that we can start talking behind other people's backs. I hate people talking about others behind their backs. So will you guys stop this? Adding to that, Takuya saved me in the lake, so I DO NOT think he's a jerk. Just because we have different opinions, doesn't mean we can turn against each other now. Thank you very much." I stopped, and glared at them once more, before continuing on my way.

"Woah, relax Winddin, don't get so worked up. But I seriously don't understand why you still defend him even though you two quarreled." JP murmured.

"Because I don't judge people as fast as you do." I snarled, and continued walking, ignoring JP completely.

We walked, and came across a tall tree. "Wow." I whistled. If Singapore has this kind of tree, it would be swarming with visitors. I heard Hynette coming up behind me. "This tree is freaking huge..." She murmured.

"That is one humongous tree!" Zoe said. Wow, what is humongous? Her vocab is so chem, man!

"This is Breezy Village." Bokomon answered, reading off from a sign.

"Not forest terminal?" I asked, my voice dropping. Shit, maybe Takuya is right, maybe I've mistaken him.

"Boo!" "Argahrhhrkljk!" I screamed, and turned around to smack that person. It was Kiemin. "What the hell, Kiemin?!" I yelped. She grinned crookedly at me, and I glared at her. "Haha, so funny..."

"Wow, Kiemin, nice to see you here. How's things with your boyfriend?" I asked innocently, and Reiriu smirked.

"What the hell?! I'm not dating anyone!" Kiemin yelled, red in the face.

"Awww...first sign of love: Defending your relationship." Hynette winked.

"So this isn't it..." Kouji murmured.

"Ahha~! Love boy, come here!" I yelled, and dragged him here. "Come on, K-I-S-S!" Kouji's whole face looked like it's about to catch fire. "See see see, he likes you too, or his face wouldn't be red!" I grinned cheekily at Kiemin, who looked like she wanted to slap me.

"Bye." Kouji got up of my grip, and jumped onto the tracks, walking away. "Kiemin?" He turned around, and looked at her. I smirked, despite myself. Awww...love boy here has a huge crush!

"Coming! And Winddin, one more word and I'll kill you." Kiemin threatened, and I winked. "Sure, I can just come back and haunt all of you."

"Agrahkhgalhgid..." Kiemin mumbled something, and walked away.

"Oh you're so antisocial!" Zoe grumbled, and I groaned. Does that girl have to judge everyone? "Come on guys, lets go!" I yelled, and climbed onto the tree, looking at the wonderful scenary below. "Wow..."

My D-Tector suddenly beeped. I took it out, and studied it. "Who's spirit? Can't be mine, I have it already..." Just then, Zoe, who was also on the tree, slipped and fell.

"Zoe!" I yelled, and she fell on top of me.

"Arghhhhhhhhh!" Both of us screamed as we slide off the branch. We were suddenly up in the air, and I yelled. "I don't want to die!" I kicked as we slowly approached the ground. And then I was caught by a bunch of flowers.

* * *

"太好吃了！"I yelled, as I tasted the soup.

"Taihao... What is that?" Zoe and JP asked. I rolled my eyes. "Reiriu, explain."

"It means tasty in Chinese. And Winddin, next time, say yourself." She kicked me under the table, and I kicked her back. Hynette started kicking us too, and we were having a kicking war under the table, but Floramon disrupted us.

"It's called Clam soup a la Floramon. Allow us to demonstrate how we do it." With that, the petals on their head open up, and they put some fruits inside. "When you take a little clam fruit and you mix it in your stew, you make the most delicious soup, the flavor's never dull. We shake our heads both up and down and sing this song more tuneful, a little bit of us resides in every yummy spoonful!"

I looked at them and chuckled. They are so cute! The first Floramon came up, and 'poured?' more soup into my bowl. I gulped everything down. Awesome! Zoe and JP seemed to mind the soup, and I smirked. I finished my third bowl, and walked out with Reiriu and Hynette. Zoe and JP were already outside.

"Why I've got an eyebrow that can clean and jerk two fig trees." I heard JP boasting.

"Yep, and I've got a hair that can smack you in the head and kill you with one swipe!" I added. Can't you hear the dripping sarcasm?

Zoe explained to us that we have to help the flowers decorate their homeland. "Sure!" I gave her an ok-sign. But something's been bothering me. Like, why hasn't any enemies appear? "Chill, Winddin..." I mumbled to myself. "You're probably just thinking nonsense."

* * *

I chatted happily to a floramon as we walked. "So, how's life?" I asked her.

"Good, but...The Mushroomon have been disrupting our lives..." She replied, a little too sadly for my liking.

"Mushroomon?" My question was quickly answered, as some idiots threw some bombs onto us.

"We are..." "The Mushroomon..." "Brothers, yeah!"

"Yeah, and I'm the queen of England." I snorted. The brothers looked at me suspiciously.

"Giggle Grenade!" They sprinkled something into the air, and I looked at it. The floramons were laughing uncontrollably. Laughing powder? The mushrooms started throwing bombs everywhere. I glared at them. How could anyone ever be so selfish and stupid, to destroy such a nice place? Grrr... I hate these kind of people!

I stomped towards the mushrooms, and positioned myself in front of the left one. Zoe was in the middle, while Reiriu was in front of the right one. She stood menacingly, and I think the mushroom cowered. I raised my hand, and slapped him, straight in the face.

SLAP!

The three sounds echoed around the forest, just as a purple and yellow light lit the forest.

A purple fairy model was flying at Zoe, while a yellow girl model was flying towards Reiriu. "Sprits?" Reiriu questioned, holding up her D-Tector. I nodded, and grinned at Hynette. This is interesting...

"It is time..." Their D-Tector said. Can the D-Tector tell the future or something? How does it always know when to speak?

"Execute...Spirit Evolution!" Zoe and Reiriu yelled.

"Kazemon!" "Minguangmon!" Reiriu swished her swords, and landed on the ground, swinging her sword behind her. Man, she does look cool.

"Evil creatures, be purified by the wind!" Kazemon commanded, and Minguangmon smirked beside her. I wolf-whistled, and looked at Hynette pointedly.

"Digivolve?" She asked, with smugness.

"Sure." I clicked my fingers, and took out my D-Tector.

"Execute...Spirit Evolution!" I scanned the data, and felt myself fusing with the digimon. "Zikramon!" "Myliumon!" I did a girly pose, and winked at the mushrooms. "When three boys are against four pissed off girls, they stand no chance." I look at them pointedly.

"Girls, together!" I yelled, readying myself.

"Water drop!"

"Pazinciu Ciaupo!"

"Life Sword!"

"Hurricane Waves!"

Our four attacks combined, turning into a bright rainbow colour. It swirled around, and smacked the mushrooms in the face. I looked at them. "So, guys, giving up?" Reiriu gave a no-no sign.

"So-" "We're not through yet!" "Revenge time!" The three mushrooms glared at us, and stood on top of each other. I raised my eyebrows. "Woodmon." The tree growled, and I cocked my head. Interesting...

"How about a little Love Tap?" Kazemon went up and bumped him with her hip. Myliumon glared at Kazemon. "Love is my element." I swear I heard her say that.

"That really kinda tickled, my bark's feelin' all funny. But you see I'm not laughing, there is no escape from my Branch Smash!" With that, he swiped Kazemon onto the ground. I gaped at Kazemon. Seriously, is it that easy to beat her? I turned my head to see Myliumon go up and smack Woodmon in the face.

"Love is my freaking element! Now, experience real love! Love sparkle!" With that, Woodmon's eyes had little hearts inside, and he was basically drooling at Myliumon. I rolled my eyes.

Woodmon turned crazy, and started swiping his branch everywhere. I groaned, and ducked, and ducked, AND ducked. I'm getting sick of this. "Life Light!" Minguangmon conjured a ball of yellow of light, and aimed it at Woodmon. It hit him squarely in the forehead, and formed a small crack. I groaned. Just a small crack? Seriously?

"Hey! Cut it out!" I turned around, to see Kouji and Kiemin running out of the forest. "Finally, someone sane here!" I looked at Kiemin pointedly, and she shrugged. "Not my fault they are all insane." I pursed my lips and glared at her. "Ya, and you are having fun with lover boy."

"Fine, fine, wait lah, let me transform first." I nodded my head. "This is more like it."

"Execute...Spirit Evolution!" Kiemin and Kouji scanned the code together, and digivolved.

"Mikubutsumon!" "Lobomon!" The two of them jumped onto the ground at the same time. Wow, they are seriously a perfect couple.

"Howling Laser!" Without any words, the lone wolf jumped at Woodmon, trying to cut him.

Suddenly, something clicked in my mind. Minguangmon had already created a hole in his head, there's already a point of weakness there. Like a vase, with a small hole, the whole thing will break opne. Ok, Winddin, clear it, stop reciting, attack now.

"Mist belt." I murmured, and my faithful belt appeared. I aimed carefully at the hole. "Lobomon, get the hell out of here!" I yelled. He looked at me, and seemed to understand. While he ducked, I whipped my belt smartly, and threw it at Woodmon. My belt became a straight stick, and aimed straight at Woodmon's crack.

Crack...

"Ah!" Woodmon screamed (like a girl) as his whole body started cracking.

"Come on, Lobomon, finish him up." I winked at him.

Lobomon brandished his stick, and used it to run over Woodmon's body. "Fractal Code...Digitize!" I beamed at Woodmon's code was scanned, and turned back into the three mushrooms.

Kouji dropped onto the ground, breathing heavily. His D-Tector beeped again, and he pressed it. The scanned code came out, and with it, the colours of this splace. The lung tree's leaves returned, so did the beautiful flowers.

Kouji got up, and started walking in another direction. "So...ug...see you... Kiemin!" Hynette, me and Reiriu hugged her, and she jogged, catching up with Kouji.

"Bye!"

* * *

"Hi guys! We have returned!" I turned around, to see Takuya and Tommy coming towards me. I smirked at him. Ha, now I can finally lecture him over the fact that HE got HIS direction wrong.

"Ha, see Takuya! Ha, SEE?! I'm the one who's right!" I yelled at him the moment he came near me.

"Ow...ok! Ok!" Takuya murmured, covering his ears.

"See?! Who's the queen this time? ME!" I smirked, "So next time, listen to me, Goggle-head!"

"Yeah right, don't try to psyche us out... Chatterbox." Takuya rolled his eyes, and I glared fiercely at him.

"You, let me tell you, don't-"

"Guys, chill! Don't kill each other now!" Reiriu walked in between us, but we continue to yell at each other, even though Reiriu was yelling at us too.

"Goggle-head, don't be so sure next time!"

"Yeah, chatterbox! You're sooo right!"

"SHUT UP!"

"You go and-"

"You are the one who-"

"SHUT UP!"

* * *

**Was that funny, nice, lousy? Please**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5: Possessed

** Chapter 5: Possessed**

So, this chapter focuses on Kiemin and Kouji. Basically I skip the part where JP got his Digimon, as that part is kind of boring. So these part would be when the group unites...or not? *Evil Grin*

* * *

"Again, can you PLEASE explain to me why I'm climbing a cliff?! It looks like I'm I'm walking to my own death." Kiemin grumbled. She had an urge to slap that smirk off Kouji's face.

"Do you see any other way around it?" Kouji raised his eyebrow in question and continued to inch along the small ledge.

"Nope, I don't see another way. But that doesn't mean we have to climb THIS!" Kiemin snapped.

"Oh my, is the queenly Kiemin afraid of heights?" He cried out in a mocking manner.

"Idiot!" Kiemin snapped.

He chuckled in response. Kiemin looked at him strangely. Kouji has really been acting strangely. Ever since their last adventure, he kept giving Kiemin strange stares and offered to help Kiemin with stuff too. But I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself! Kiemin thought, looking at him. Also, he's been more willing to talk to Kiemin, even though he was just a mute last time. Weird...

Kiemin shook her head, and continued climbing after Kouji. "Shit!" She yelled, as her foot slipped, and the rocks beneath her loosened. Kiemin grumbled, using every swear word she know to curse Kouji. Finally, she managed to pull herself up.

"Here." Kiemin looked up to Kouji's half-expressionless half-smirk face. "Fine fine." Kiemin grudgingly took his hand, and hoisted herself up.

"Don't you ever learn Science? You should know to not put too much weight on those rocks." Kouji stated, and Kiemin had an urge to slap that smirk off his face.

"Well, why learn Science when you can have Chemistry with me?" She replied, flirting with Kouji. When seeing Kouji's look of horror, she smirked. Ha, now it was her turn to laugh!

_Nice, Kiemin, nice of you to come._

Kiemin whipped her head around sharply. Who the hell was that? "What?" Kouji asked, seeing her shocked expression, his face turning from horror to concern. "Nothing, I probably heard wrongly."

_Child, you would soon see the great powers of this world. I have been waiting for you. Come..._

"SHUT UP!" Kiemin yelled, creeped out. It isn't everyday that creepy voices spoke to you, right?

_Child, come join me. Join me, Warrior of Earth. Join me, get your powerful digimons, and rule world with me._

"I freaking DO NOT want to rule the world with you, idiot!" Kiemin yelled. Kouji immediately walked up to her.

"What is happening?" He asked sternly, his eyes bored into hers.

"No...nothing..." Kiemin stuttered, she felt something, something sinister stirring up inside her. What the hell was wrong with her?

_Do not be afraid child, I welcome you._

Kiemin whipped her head around, but didn't see anything. What is happening?

_Join me, and rule the world._

That was the last thing Kiemin heard, before she felt herself bring dragged away by an invisible force. Kiemin screamed, trying to free herself. Kouji took a firm hold of her hand, and looked determined to free her.

"Kouji!" Kiemin yelled.

"No! Kiemin! Don't let go!" Kouji yelled, trying to stop Kiemin reform moving further away.

Kiemin suddenly felt herself being lifted higher. "Kouji!" She shrieked, and Kouji struggled to grab hold of her.

Suddenly, he slipped on a small rock. That slip made him loosen his hold on Kiemin's hand, and she felt herself being jerked out of Kouji's grasp.

"Kiemin!"

That was the last thing Kiemin heard, before she was swallowed by darkness.

* * *

**A/n: **

**I know guys, I know! Grumblemon is supposed to be the Warrior of Earth, but what happens when Kiemin is one too? Hence, Kiemin is gonna get possessed by Cherubimon, and become the bad Warrior of Earth. She will be a female Grumblemon, who will be MUCH prettier, so don't freak out! It will just be something like Kouchi.**

**Also, in this story, the girls of the Snails clan or something are captured by Cherubimon himself, but Kiemin will be the one attacking the Digidestined later. Haha, more plot twists later. *Winks***


End file.
